Dulce cual venganza
by Sasha Minari17
Summary: Estaba bien no ser la belleza, ya vivía el rechazo continuo, le bastaba con ser agradable...o por lo menos eso creía.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas, traigo conmigo una idea que surgió hace muy poco, cuando estaba terminando de actualizarme en capítulos de Naruto y, como estaba en un evento, una de las chicas sentadas dijo "Es que Sakura es una fea"…me puso a pensar desde entonces.**

 **¿No sería difícil acostumbrarse a oír eso de todos lados?**

 **Entonces, he aquí esa idea.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Si no les agrada Sakura pues, simplemente tendrán que obviar que existe este fic. Naruto no me pertenece, Masashi Kishimoto es el dueño legítimo, pero no dejo obviar que soy una gran fanática.**

 **Se despide de ustedes una chica con una posible respuesta al gran cuestionamiento de mi vida.**

 **...***…**

 **El tiempo apremia…ese es el refrán que más se suele escuchar. En solo un soplo el tiempo pasa volando, tantos momentos vividos, anécdotas de cada experiencia, buenas memorias que se atesoran esperando ser nuevamente narradas ya sea con alegría o tristeza al saber que no volverán. El tiempo, mejor enemigo de la esperanza, entre más pasa, más se extingue la ilusión. Días se hacen años, como años se vuelve vida. Ese era el ciclo.**

 **Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que dejó de ser una pequeña niña tonta, que vivía a razón de lo que pensara únicamente el amor de su vida. Gracias a eso tenía el cabello largo, cuidado más de lo que merecía. Se había forjado una personalidad basado en Sasuke Uchiha y como gustarle.**

 **Hasta ahora comprendía que estúpida fue, viviendo para los demás, sin llegar a amarse y vivir para ella misma.**

 **Entonces maduró y, con eso se volvió más responsable. Se volvió una de las mejores médicos ninja, ayudando en el hospital de manera frecuente y, en parte descuidando solo un poco su apariencia.**

 **¿Qué estaba mal entonces, se preguntan?**

 **Cuando recorría las calles de Konoha, escuchaba los comentarios de los guardias, de las personas a su alrededor, de los niños incluso.**

-Bueno, a mí me parece muy guapa…con su rubio cabello en una coleta, esos ojos claros y tiene una silueta muy femenina.

-Ella es realmente hermosa ¿Has visto ese cabello oscuro y largo?, que decir de sus ojos aperlados, que afortunado el que posea una sonrisa de ella.

-Sakura-san…

Caminó más despacio mientras veía un puesto de flores con disimulo, para escuchar el comentario.

-Ella es una gran medico, es muy buena en su trabajo.

…

Debía reír o preocuparse.

La llevó a mirarse en el vidrio de una estantería. Lucía igual que siempre. Sus ojos algo opacos a causa de la falta de sueño, su bata blanca tapando su cuerpo, por ende su figura y, su cabello aún más desaliñado a causa de las constantes movidas y operaciones. Sí, lucía igual que siempre.

Suspiró con fuerza y algo de aburrimiento. Colocando una mano en su cintura sonrió confiada, no necesitaba de hermosas bellezas, ella era feliz tal y como se encontraba. Era un gran médico, eso bastaba.

Se dirigió con optimismo de regreso al hospital, con esa aura de sencillez que llevaba al dirigirse a los pacientes, con una enorme sonrisa y alentadoras esperanzas. Como un médico realmente debería ser (Todos sabemos que es lo contrario), era realmente refrescante para las personas preocupadas, recibir una mirada de aliento y esperanza prometedora.

Caminó hasta Tsunade, su maestra, para reanudar su labor. Pero una mirada preocupante dibujada en el semblante de la Hokage, la hizo comprender que la situación del paciente que atendía empeoraba. Respiraba con gran dificultad, transpiraba y empezaba a infectársele la herida.

-Tengo una misión que encomendarte, es urgente en más de un sentido-Suspiró la rubia-Ve y busca las flores que brotan en la montaña, a dos días de aquí, muy cerca del valle. Tami no resistirá. De este paciente puedo encargarme, pero no de ella, sin esas flores morirá. Tienes una semana.

Tami era una niña con la cual Sakura se había encariñado, era pequeña, de ojos claros y amielados, cabello castaño. Estaba muy débil a causa de un envenenamiento. Su padre quiso deshacerse de ella para no lidiar con la pequeña, mientras su madre consumía alcohol y se revolcaba entre las sábanas de alguien más. Haruno la recibió en estado crítico, que hasta el sol de hoy no había superado, pero la estabilizó lo suficiente para que aguantara la búsqueda de las plantas.

Sentía que una parte de ella, la pequeña se la había llevado consigo. Su ternura.

Empezó a prepararse horas después, con todo lo necesario para viajar y llegar lo más pronto posible. Durmió pensando en cuando debía demorar y que otro camino la regresarías más rápido. Se levanto con esa misma aura y emprendió el camino por el bosque. Adentrándose a lo profundo y dejando atrás su amada Konoha.

Recorrió las bastas llanuras y las aldeas aledañas, donde los campesinos saludaban antes de regresar con alegría a la cosecha. Le encantaba esos lugares, eran hermosos y lo era aún más las vistas que se alzaban brillantes como el amanecer.

Y el silencio pacífico de su última villa recorrida cesó. Sus ojos esmeraldas volvieron a ver ese cabello azabache, mirada apática y rostro atractivo. Tantas veces deseando nuevamente verlo. Lágrimas derramadas, parpados hinchados y resignación por tanto tiempo que le pareció la eternidad. Para simplemente encontrarlo ahí, caminando despreocupadamente y en compañía de su nuevo "equipo", el peliblanco, el pelinaranja y la nueva adquisición, una pelirroja que parecía el reflejo de su niñez, tan ilusa y enamoradiza que de ser posible asquearía con muecas incluidas.

Por un momento olvidó que la pequeña Tami esperaba en camilla las flores que le regresarías su estado normal. Dejó que su curiosidad la llevara a seguir con sigilo al pelinegro y su cuadrilla. Primero fue lo más lejos posible, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo la cercanía se hacía imprescindible si quería saber a dónde se dirigían.

¿Si creía que seguiría sin que la notaran?

Pues, hasta donde logró pensar sí, pensaba pasar desapercibida, pero unas manos la empujaron con la pared más cercana. Escuchó como su espalda chocaba con fuerza, con la delicadeza de un salvaje y la fuerza necesaria para presionar un poco más y escuchar el crujir de los huesos.

-¿Quién te mandó?-La voz le supo a nada. Era su ex compañero, amor de su vida, fantasías nocturnas y bla bla bla….Sasuke Uchiha

¡Hey, no la culpen, después de un tiempo te hartas!

Y ella ahora sentía enfermizas ganas de hacerlo pagar sin tregua…porque duele y, el corazón no sana con facilidad.

-Pensé que te gustaría verme-Murmuró en un susurro.

-Sakura-Los labios del moreno dibujaron una sonrisa ladina. De esas que en su tiempo la hicieron fantasear con uno que otro beso-Puedo decir lo mismo-Recorrió con pereza su figura, pero para sorpresa de la pelirosa, la sonrisa se transformó en mueca-Pensé que a este paso estarías…-sonrió con gracia-más femenina.

Ahora la comprendía. Ni siquiera la reconocía como una dama, esa mirada reprobatoria causó su enojo.

¿Creen que una dama es aquella de abundante maquillaje?

¡Ya verá con quién está tratando!

Bastardo, él y su estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Quería una chica sexy, una dama, eso tendría.

 **::::-::::::**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el avance, si les agrada pues, me gustaría que comentaran alguna que otra sugerencia o simplemente para saber que estoy haciendo bien. Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCULPEN MUCHÍSIMO MI TARDANZA, PERO ME ENCONTRABA DISFRUTANDO DE UN TROZO DE JAMÓN Y LA ROSCA NAVIDEÑA. ASÍ QUE REALMENTE IGNORABA TODO EL RESTO DE COSAS QUE NO GUARDABAN RELACIÓN CON DISFRUTAR DE LA NAVIDAD.**

 **PERO BUENO…VOLVIENDO, ESTOY AQUÍ PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE ESTA ALGO RARA AVENTURA, PERO CREO QUE DEBÍA HACERLA POR QUE SIENTO QUE SAKURA LO MERECE.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: NINGUNA, APTO PARA TODO PÚBLICO HASTA QUE SE ME DE LA GANA JAJAJA.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO GENTE!**

 **:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L:L::L:L:L:L**

 **El resto de su día le supo igual que la insípida sopa que comió en casa. Todos sus pensamientos recaían una y otra vez en el imbécil de cabello negro que la miró con desprecio, enterrando la daga en la llaga que no lograba sanar, haciéndola sangrar nuevamente, consumiéndola en el deseo punzante de carcomer su imagen…eso, eso era.**

Como Nirvana que se ilumina, epifanía que llegaba a encaminarla se condujo con impaciencia a su habitación, tomando las tijeras que reposaban en la mesita, un par de toallas y todos los los jabones perfumados. Primero rió ante el espejo por su desaliñada apariencia, se despidió agitando una mano antes de tomar mechón a mechón y emparejarlo, terminando en un corte emparejado de su cabello, se acomodó el flequillo hacia el lado y le dio forma de galluza. Peinó para observar su resultado, sin embargo aún se veía descuidado y no se apreciaba. Tomó toallas y sus distintos jabones, se relajó lo más que pudo y se sumió en las burbujas y el agua que la bañera tenía.

Se observó nuevamente en el espejo, su silueta estaba realmente cambiada. Podía observarse la piel cremosa, sus ojos verdes vivos como antes, sus labios rosas y su rostro resplandeciente, se sentía nueva. Su cabello era liso y arreglado. Era una nueva Sakura Haruno, una mujer decidida a frenar cualquier comentario que no le agradara...justo como el de Sasuke. Ahora le mostraría quien era la femenina.

Se colocó una pijama liviana, que consistía en dos piezas, dejando su ombligo y estómago al descubierto. Se dispuso a descansar como realmente lo merecía, pues al día siguiente tomaría otra misión, una que la llevaría hasta el niño Uchiha y mostrarle como se veía nuevamente, desafiarlo con los ojos y ahogar en su lujuria cuando deslizara su cuerpo ante su mirada. Creía que una mujer era solo una niñata bien maquillada, de cerebro inutil y marioneta de lo que un hombre podría decir...si era así entonces ella prefería ser de otro planeta muy distinto. No estaba dispuesta a ser pisoteada y humillada.

Ya era suficiente con la gente de la aldea, que la categorizaba como "chica llegando a ser chico", es decir, no le molestaba, pero se tornaba indignante al saber que nadie podía decir aunque fuera que sus ojos eran bonitos o tenía una sonrisa agradable. Solo que era una buena médico...así es como al final la vida te paga dejar atrás cosas que creías innecesarias.

Se dispuso a dormir, notando cuanta falta le hacía un descanso, pues no duró mucho en quedarse plenamente dormida.

 **-Al día siguiente-**

Con una hermosa sonrisa se levanto completamente feliz, desayuno entre tarareo de canciones y la habitual limpieza de su casa. Se vistió con blusa de mangas largas y un pantalón corto, dejando a la vista sus piernas, una sandalias de color marrón. Con aires renovados abandonó su hogar y salio a la calle.

-Bueno, a mí me parece muy guapa…con su rubio cabello en una coleta, esos ojos claros y tiene una silueta muy femenina.

-Ella es realmente hermosa ¿Has visto ese cabello oscuro y largo?, que decir de sus ojos aperlados, que afortunado el que posea una sonrisa de ella.

-Sakura-san…

Caminó nuevamente de espacio, casi riendo por lo absurdo que resultaba que eso ya lo había vivido antes.

-¿Has visto que hermosa es?-Cuchicheó el guardia de la entrada-¿Cómo ocultaba todo eso?

-Realmente esta hecha una belleza-silbó el segundo con aires de querer girarse más y deleitar los ojos con la pelirrosa.

 **Bueno, entonces si había resultado el cambio, podía escuchar el continuo murmullo mientras pasaba, deleitándose de los comentarios que regocijaban su cambio. Comentarios de todo tipo y, por supuesto ese continuo "Yo la veo igual", pero podría asegurar que esos eran los que más le** gustaban. **Le demostraban que realmente si estaba cambiada y que era positivo...vamos, las serpientes siempre escupen el veneno cuando la presa es superior a ellas.**

 **Con esa misma alegría se encaminó hacia la Hokage, dispuesta a parafrasear hasta que aceptara darle la misión que ella deseaba, muy cerca del pelinegro...**

 **Lo sé está corto, pero en verdad hay muchas cosas que no me permiten escribir con habitualidad, una de ellas es que la U se avecina y me cuesta concentrarme en otra cosilla que no sea eso. Prometo el siguiente será mejor. Además se que morimos por ver la reacción de Sasuke heheh...ok**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Feliz 2016.**


End file.
